SC Radio
SC Radio is an American sports radio network. It was launched on May 13th, 1992 under the original banner of "SportsRadio SportsChannel." SC Radio is located @ SportsChannel headquarters in New York City, New York. The network airs a regular schedule of daily & weekly programming as well as LIVE coverage of MLB, NBA, BCS & NIT games. SC Radio is broadcast to hundreds of affiliate stations as well as to subscribers of Fantasy Satellite Radio in the United States. SC Radio is owned by SportsChannel which in turn is owned by WMFL Corporation SC Radio currently has 6 company-owned stations in New York City, Los Angeles, Chicago, Dallas, Pittsburgh & Miami/Ft. Lauderdale (all stations owned by WMFL Corporation). Most other markets have SC Radio affiliates, whether they be part-time or have their entire format dedicated to SC Radio History SC Radio launched on May 13th, 1992. Keith Olbermann hosted the first program. The top story that night was that Danny Tartabull signed with the New York Yankees as a free agent. At first, SC Radio broadcast only on weekends. By 1996, it expanded to weekdays with a show hosted by The Fabulous Sports Babe, Nancy Donnellan. 1 hour of that show was simulcast on SportsChannel-2 (1:00-2:00 PM Eastern time). 2 years later, Mike Greenberg & Mike Golic were brought together for a new morning show, which still airs today (& is also simulcast on SportsChannel-2). By that time, Donnellan was gone & Dan Patrick replaced her. That show lasted until Patrick left SportsChannel in 2007. Gradually, SC Radio added more dayparts & became a 24-hour service. In 1995, SC Radio gained national radio rights to the NBA. In 1997, it gained the rights to MLB on national radio Current programming Weekday programming Weekend programming Seasonal shows *''The Huddle'' (Sat, February-August) *''The Baseball Show'' (Sun, March-August) *''College GameDay'' (Sat, September-December) *''The NFL on SC Radio'' (Sun, September-February) Game broadcasts *''BCS on SC Radio'' (2000-present) *''SC Radio's College Football Game of the Week'' (2007-present) *''The MLB on SC Radio'' (1998-present) *''The NBA on SC Radio'' (1996-present) *''NIT on SC Radio'' Daily segments *''SC Radio SportsCenter'' *''SportsBeat'' *''Extra Point'' Former shows Weekday *''The Fabulous Sports Babe'' (Nanci Donnellan) (Mon–Fri 10:00 AM–1:00 PM, 1994–1997) - replaced by Kornheiser; Donnellan continued the show on the Sports Fan Radio Network until 2001 & re-emerged in 2008 co-hosting a local show in Tampa Bay, Florida. *''Bruno-Golic Morning Show'' (Mon–Fri 6:00–10:00 AM, 1995–1998) - Tony Bruno left SC & was replaced by Mike Greenberg (title change to Mike & Mike). Bruno was an original host of Gamenight. *''AllNight with Todd Wright'' (Mon–Fri 1:00–6:00 AM, 1996–2005) - Later became AllNight with Jason Smith *''The Tony Kornheiser Show'' (Mon–Fri 10:00 AM–1:00 PM, 1998–2004) - replaced by The Herd. Kornheiser later revived his show on Washington D.C. stations WERD, Washington Post Radio & WWWT during Monday Night Football offseasons, until 2008. Revived again in mid-2009 on WERD. *''The Dan Patrick Show'' (Mon-Fri 1:00-4:00 PM, 1999-2007) - Dan Patrick left SC after 19 years; his show was replaced by The Mike Tirico Show & The Stephen A. Smith Show (both see below), following several weeks of guest hosts; Patrick revived his show later in 2007 in syndication (& beginning in 2009, on Sports Illustrated Radio) *''The Sports Brothers with Erik & Chris Kuselias'' (Mon–Fri 4:00–7:00 PM, 2003–2005) - later The SportsBash with Erik Kuselias after Chris left the show (Mon-Fri 4:00-7:00 PM, 2005-2007) & The SportsBash with John Seibel (January-October 2007), finally SportsNation with John Seibel & Orestes Destrade (to February 2009; occasionally aired under different titles but with same hosts) *''The Pulse with Doug Gottlieb'' (Mon-Fri 7:00-10:00 PM, 2006-February 2009): Gottlieb moved up to the afternoons to replace SportsNation; Brian Kenny & Football Tonight took over this timeslot. *''Pardon the Interruption'' with Tony Kornheiser & Michael Wilbon (Mon-Fri, 2001-2004, 2007-2008, 6:30-7:00 PM). Sporadically aired simulcast of the TV show. *''The Mike Tirico Show/"Tirico & Van Pelt"'' (Mon-Fri 1:00-3:00 PM or 2:00-4:00 PM, 2007-09): Debuted in 2007 with Tirico as host & Van Pelt, Kirk Herbstreit & Michelle Tafoya as guest hosts. Became "T&VP" on May 1 2008, followed by Van Pelt hosting a solo hour @ 3:00. Moved to 2:00-4:00 PM in March 2009 due to the lengthening of The Herd to 4 hours nationwide; Van Pelt's solo hour ended, but he took over the main show in July 2009 as Tirico left to focus on TV. *''The Stephen A. Smith Show'' (Mon-Fri 3:00-4:00 PM, 2007-2008) - Smith left the show on April 11th, 2008 to concentrate more on TV & SC the Magazine. SportsNation briefly expanded into the timeslot, with Scott Van Pelt taking over on May 1st, 2008. Weekend *''SportsRadio SportsChannel Sunday Magazine'' (Sundays 8:00-10:00 AM, 1994-1998), later SC The Magazine with Dan LeBatard (Sun 7:00-11:00 AM, 1998-2004) & Mark Madden (Sun 8:00-11:00 AM, 2004-2005) & finally known as Out of Bounds with Mark Madden (Sun 9:00-11:00 AM, 2005) *''The Post-Game Locker-Room Report with Jack Arute'' (Sat–Sun 11:00 PM–2:00 AM, 2001–2003) *''The Doug Karsch Show'' (Sat, January-August) *''Weekend GameDay with Mike Schopp'' (Sat 3:00-7:00 PM, 2003-2006) *''AM GameDay'' (Sat 9:00 AM-12:00 PM until 2006) External links